In So Many Words Four Little Words Pt 1a
by KBear ASB
Summary: Josh & Donna mainly from Leo's perspective as he talks with various people throughout the Bartlet administration
1. Four Little Words Pt 1A

Subject: In So Many Words

Part 1a – Four Little Words

Summary: Josh and Donna as seen by Leo – as he talks with Josh's parents and Donna's mother

throughout the Bartlet administration

A/N: The various plot scenes may belong to Sorkin and Co., but the rest is all a product of my imagination (active and otherwise). This series started rolling around in my mind while on vacation in AZ this spring, it's just taken awhile for me to put it together in a (hopefully) coherent manner. Hope you enjoy!

Archive/feedback: Just tell me where, so I can visit; and please, by all means, feed my muse and stroke the ego! ;)

FOUR LITTLE WORDS – Pt. A

Bartlet for America

Manchester, New Hampshire

Leo McGarry sat in his "office" at the Bartlet for America headquarters listening with one ear to his assistant Margaret while scanning the most recent financials for the campaign. He **_thought_ **Margaret was rattling on about the greasy spoon down the street, but truth be told, he really wasn't sure. Finally, Margaret stopped talking and just stared at Leo. He looked up at his assistant and said, "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, Leo, you did." Margaret replied with a snort.

"I'm sorry, Margaret, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that the new girl, Donna, well, she's already got Josh's office straightened out, his calendar now makes sense so that we all can read it, and Josh hasn't missed an appointment in 2 weeks. Leo, I'm serious, you have got to find a way to put her on salary soon! No one else has been able to work with Josh even **half** that long." Margaret finished her litany and crossed her arms, watching Leo expectantly.

Leo leaned back in his chair and looked at his assistant. Margaret had been with him for years, since his tenure at the Labor Department. He knew Margaret was usually spot-on when it came to assessing personnel, and even he had noticed the change in Josh in the last two weeks. He motioned Margaret into the only other chair in the office.

"Go on, I'm sure you've more to say." Leo said with more than a touch of sarcasm.

Margaret just glared at Leo before continuing.

"Donna is making a difference, Leo. Remember when Josh couldn't find the top of his desk, let alone the most recent polling numbers? Now he can find both – and if he can't, Donna tells him right where to find it. Josh seems more relaxed, more 'pleasant', don't get me wrong, he's still way too intense for me, but he's been far easier to deal with since Donna arrived."

Leo nodded.

"Believe it or not, I've noticed the change in Josh, too. I just didn't know what the reason for it was. Do you think we have anything to worry about, you know…." Leo wasn't good at speaking about the emotional stuff, and Margaret knew it.

She shook her head.

"No, I really don't think that will be a problem. Josh is currently seeing someone, and Donna just got out of a lousy relationship and isn't looking for anyone right now. Donna just wants to make a contribution. She may be trying to regain her self-confidence but I don't think she'll be a problem. Can we keep her, Leo?"

Margaret rarely asked Leo for a favor and the times she did it was never for her sole personal benefit. Leo could no more refuse Margaret than he could Mallory.

Leo chuckled quietly.

"Margaret, you make it sound like Donna is a stray kitten that you've found. But…" he continued quickly before Margaret could explode, "I agree, we should make the move and put Donna on salary. Would you like the honor of telling Josh, or should I?"

Margaret rolled her eyes at Leo.

"No thanks – I'll let you tell Josh, you've had more experience at dealing with 'happy' Josh than the rest of us."

Leo smiled. "All right, I'll do it. Send him in and get back to work.

Margaret left the office to carry out Leo's instructions. As the door closed behind her, Leo's phone rang.

"McGarry."

"Leo, couldn't you at least say 'hello'? an amused voice admonished.

"Noah, what a surprise! Don't you have anything more interesting to do?" Leo chuckled.

Josh's father just laughed. "Why Leo, what could be more interesting than the latest goings on of the Bartlet for America campaign?"

"I can think of many things, old friend. How are things in Connecticut?"

" Boring, Leo. Need any help stuffing envelopes?"

"Are you volunteering, Noah?" Leo asked with a trace of humor in his voice.

"I wish I could, but that damn chemo is keeping me pretty close to home." Noah sighed, frustrated by the limitations of his body. Not wanting to dwell on his illness, he turned the conversation to Josh.

"How's he doing, Leo?" Noah inquired.

"Noah, that boy of yours was made for this. The governor has begun to realize just how valuable Josh and the others are to the campaign. And we've found someone to help him stay organized."

"Really? I never thought that was possible. Who is it, a clone of Mrs. Landingham?"

Leo chuckled at the image Noah had just put into his mind.

"You're pretty close, Noah. Her name is Donna Moss and she stepped right in and took control of the chaos that is known as Josh's office. And he doesn't seem to mind, in fact he's happier than I've seen him in a long time. She came here as a volunteer from Wisconsin, but we are about to put her on salary. I think she will be a good addition." Leo paused.

"Is Josh still seeing Mandy?" Noah asked. He wasn't too keen on that girl – she was too much the barracuda, too self-centered and whiny.

"Yeah, but they've had some snags lately. I think that relationship won't last much longer." Thank heavens for that development, Leo thought. Mandy and Josh at odds was more tension than was needed right now.

Noah exhaled, relieved at this piece of news. Josh needed a supportive partner, someone like Ruth. Noah gave thanks daily that the good Lord saw fit to put Ruth into his life. A balm to his soul, that was his Ruth.

"Ah, I see," Noah said, striving to keep his tone noncommittal and failing miserably. Leo heard the relief in his friend's voice, and something else. Time for the tough question.

"How are you **_really_** doing, Noah?"

"Eh, Leo, you know how it is, one step forward, two steps back. Some days are better than others. Today is a good day." Noah didn't want his friend to worry – Josh would pick up on it and that was not where Noah wanted Josh's focus to be right now.

Leo understood the unspoken answer – he hadn't been a politician this long not to know how to hear the unspoken.

"Don't worry, Noah, we'll keep him busy. Donna has already proven herself equal to the task. Margaret has given her approval, and I wouldn't be surprised if Delores Landingham comes in here and urges me to make Donna part of the staff. There is a quality to Donna, it's hard to define."

"Well, if Margaret approves…What's her background?" Ever the litigator, Noah was curious – to be able to keep up with Josh required many talents.

"Her story is interesting. From what Margaret's told me, Donna dropped out of the University of Wisconsin to support her pre-med boyfriend. He used her, took her money, and then as the crowning touch, Donna walked in to find Dr. Freeride in bed with a student nurse. Donna packed up and moved back home. She saw the 60 minutes piece about Governor Bartlet's campaign and decided to pack up and drive to Manchester. She walked in, they told her to go to Josh's office and try to get it organized. Well, Josh walks in, Donna's answering a phone call and things went from there. Josh said she could stay and help him and he's been in a good mood ever since. Noah, you'd like her. She's got a quick mind and seems to have a knack for this stuff. She's a bit young, but she fits in and truly believes in the campaign. The other staffers, CJ, Toby, Sam, they all seem to like her too. She can keep up with Josh where nobody else has been able to – I think Josh is enjoying the challenge." Leo finished his story, smiling because he knew that Noah would feel better about his son's situation.

"That's good to know, Leo. She sounds like a nice girl, don't suppose she's Jewish, is she?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Sorry old friend, blonde, blue-eyed and tall – Irish/Italian descent. Her given name is Donnatella, actually." Leo replied.

"Irish/Italian, you say? Interesting combination." Noah said with a chuckle.

"Like I said, she's a keeper, Noah."

"Good, good. What's next, Leo?" Noah inquired.

"A quick stop in your neck of the woods before we head to Illinois – want me to make sure Josh stops by?"

"That would be nice, Leo. Ruth would love it. You come too, and bring Donna and the rest of the youngsters." Noah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Noah." Leo agreed.

"We'll see you soon, then." Noah replied.

Leo replaced the receiver and sat back in his chair. He could tell that Noah wasn't telling him everything regarding the cancer treatments. He sighed heavily, knowing exactly how devastated Josh would be when Noah died. And from what Ruth had told him during their last conversation, the "when" was coming sooner rather than later. Taking a side trip to Westport would be good for Josh, a chance to see his parents before things got really hectic. A knock at the door roused Leo from his musings.

"Leo, Margaret said you needed to see me?" Josh said as he poked his head through the doorway.

"Yeah, come on in, take a seat."

Josh did as instructed, a puzzled look on his face. "What's up?"

"Two things, don't worry, you're not in trouble, as far as I know. First off, we are spending some time with your folks next week in Westport – CJ, Toby, Sam, Donna, me and you – probably Tuesday afternoon."

Josh grinned – it would be nice to visit his folks, it had been too long since his last visit. Having his friends along might temper the merciless interrogation he knew his mother would put him through.

"OK, cool. What's the other thing?" Josh asked.

"How would you feel about having a full-time paid assistant?" Leo sat back and watched Josh's reaction.

The question caught Josh off-balance- this wasn't a question he'd been expecting. He knew he certainly could use the help – and since Donna had been helping him things had been much easier. Donna kept him on schedule and his desk no longer resembled an abandoned toxic waste dump. Having her around on salary would be the best thing for everyone. The others liked her too, so she shouldn't cause any friction. Josh became lost in thought and totally forgot about Leo.

Leo just sat there watching Josh work it out. Josh had a lousy poker face and it amused Leo to see the wheels spinning in Josh's mind. Finally, Leo decided it was time to call Josh back to the present.

"JOSH! Earth to Josh!" Leo snapped his fingers at Josh.

"Oh, sorry Leo. What were we talking about?" Josh stammered.

"An assistant for you. I'm gonna offer Donna a paid position as your assistant. Do you think she'll take it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Josh replied with a huge grin as he started to bounce around in his chair.

"When can I tell her?"

"Right now if you want, but make sure to tell her to see Margaret to get all of the paperwork in order." Leo told him.

"Okay, got it. This is great, Leo, you won't regret this, I promise." Josh said happily.

Leo looked at Josh with raised eyebrows.

"Believe me, Joshua, anything that puts an end to the exodus of screaming volunteers from your office is definitely worth doing. Donna seems like a smart girl who deserves a chance. If as a bonus she is capable of keeping you organized and out of trouble, all the better. So get the hell out of my office and go tell Donna the news and then get your ass back to work!" Leo growled with mock ferocity.

Josh gulped nervously, wondering if he'd pushed a little too far. Then he saw the slight grin on Leo's face and realized that he wasn't in trouble, as long as he made a speedy exit.

"Got it, boss – I'm going back to work now." Josh backpedaled through the doorway and out of sight.

Leo shook his head as Josh departed. He would have to keep an eye on Josh – after all, he had promised Noah as much.


	2. Four Little Words Pt 1B

Subject: In So Many Words

Four Little Words Pt. 1B

A/N: Originally I was not planning to flesh out the visit to Josh's parents, but after such nice

feedback, I didn't want people to go away unhappy. Sorry it's taken so long, but I had to

create the scene in my mind first! Hope you like it! K PS – all mistakes are solely mine. ;)

Disclaimers & such in Pt 1A

Westport, Connecticut

The Lyman house

As planned, Leo orchestrated a brief but pleasant afternoon visit with the Lymans. The drive to Westport passed without incident. Leo had commandeered one of the larger vans for the trip so everyone was relatively comfortable. CJ and Donna were discussing a potential window-shopping expedition on Michigan Avenue during the swing through Chicago at the end of the month. Sam and Toby were hashing out remarks for the governor's next stump speech. Leo had appointed Josh chauffer which suited him just fine. It had been months since he'd been able to swing a visit with his parents. Having to concentrate on the traffic kept him from bouncing off the walls which probably spared everyone's sanity and possibly Josh's life. Toby still hadn't forgiven Josh for the road trip in Des Moines – Josh was hypered up on caffeine and kept breaking into song, which wouldn't have been quite so bad had Josh **_actually _**known the words to all the showtunes he was attempting to sing. Leo was content to ride shotgun and passed the time discussing sports and other nonpolitical subjects.

When the van pulled into the Lyman driveway, Noah and Ruth were waiting on the porch enjoying the glorious morning. Josh killed the engine and jumped out of the van as if his pants were on fire. He raced up to the porch and enveloped his parents in a fierce bear hug that none of them was quick to end. Leo watched the reunion with a heart divided – he was happy to see this family together again, but saddened by the knowledge that Noah's condition was getting steadily worse. Leo signaled to the others and led the group up to the porch to make introductions. Sam leaned in for a hug from Mrs. Lyman, a privilege earned by virtue of being one of Josh's oldest friends. As Leo introduced Donna, Noah's ears perked up – this was the one who was changing his boy's life.

As they shook hands, Noah noted that her handclasp was firm but not overzealous like that barracuda's had been. This was good.

Once the introductions were concluded, Ruth invited everyone to make themselves comfortable on the porch while she stepped inside to retrieve the refreshments. Noah and Leo quickly fell into a quiet discussion about the economy, while Sam, Toby and Josh began a rather boisterous conversation about baseball. The enormous flowerbeds in front of the porch caught CJ's eye so she dragged Donna off the porch to go inspect them. When the door swung open upon Ruth's return, the girls scampered back up the steps to help her serve the drinks.

"Mrs. Lyman, let us help you with that." CJ offered.

Ruth was pleased to see that these young women had been raised sensibly. Donna was already taking the pitcher off the tray that CJ was gently but insistently taking from Ruth's hands. The two younger women then set about filling glasses with iced tea and passing around a delectable selection of cookies and brownies. Ruth was left with nothing to do except take her seat next to Leo on the porch swing. Leo leaned over and whispered to Ruth, " Aren't they something?"

Ruth nodded her head. She remembered the last time Josh had been able to visit, he had brought that Mandy girl. What kind of name was "Mandy", anyway? Too fake, too artificial, although it did seem to fit the girl. While Mandy had been nothing short of totally gracious towards Noah and Ruth during the visit, it was plainly evident in the way she acted toward Josh that they were at odds about something. Watching CJ and Donna attend to the others' needs and then help themselves was refreshing indeed. While CJ did seem to be more worldly than Donna, a little more polished perhaps, her ability to "mother hen" was just as evident to Ruth. A nurturing soul, that was CJ to Ruth.

Ruth turned her attention to the young blonde woman. Donna was sitting next to CJ, drinking her tea and watching the guys as they continued to bicker about the Mets and the Yankees. CJ leaned over to Donna to whisper in her ear. Whatever was said was enough to send Donna into the giggles, a condition that intensified when the three men turned in her direction with puzzled looks. CJ's attempt to maintain her composure failed spectacularly when Josh dared to open his mouth.

"CJ, what's wrong with Donna?" Josh asked warily.

"Oh nothing, I just made an observation, that's all." CJ replied with a snorty laugh.

"Which was?" Josh said, not totally sure he wanted to hear the answer.

CJ calmed herself enough to answer.

"I asked if she could imagine the three of you as 7 year-olds in short pants, on a playground squabbling over whose turn it was at marbles." CJ burst into laughter once again, while Donna continued to giggle, tears now streaming down her face.

The three men in question were a sight to watch. Simultaneously their jaws dropped at what they had just heard. Noah, Ruth and Leo had now joined in the laughter, their imaginations all running amok at the mental picture CJ had painted for them.

Josh swung around towards his mother when he heard her laughter. "Mom! Whose side are you on? Help me out here?" he begged.

Ruth just shook her head. "Sorry, son. CJ's right, and I have actually witnessed you in such a situation. Remember Tommy Mendelssohn?" Her mirth bubbled over as she remembered the ruckus her son caused on the playground that day.

CJ's interest escalated at that comment. "Mrs. Lyman, please tell us this story." Her eyes were gleeful at the prospect of potential blackmail material where Josh was concerned.

Josh closed his eyes and groaned loudly. "Mom, please, I beg you, don't tell them that story." He hoped she would give him a break this time, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Ruth studied her son intently. There he sat, the breeze dancing through the untamed mass of curls on his head, eyes silently begging her not to embarrass him. What she found particularly interesting was that he had managed to slide over next to Donna at some point during her giggling fit. It was an enlightening scene. Donna had finally conquered her laughter and was enjoying watching Josh squirm. And squirming was exactly what Josh was doing under his mother's scrutiny. Ruth chuckled and decided to let him off the hook, for now anyway.

"Well, let's just say it was one of Josh's more memorable episodes, CJ." Ruth replied.

"Mrs. Lyman! That's not fair, I need details!" CJ groused good-humoredly.

"Well, CJ, it just goes to show that Mom likes me better than you." Josh stuck his tongue out in CJ's direction. His reprieve was short-lived however.

"That's only because she hasn't been around you for the last six weeks, Joshua. If she had been, she might have sent you to your room by now." Donna interjected sweetly. Toby, Sam and Leo were all grinning – they knew exactly what Donna was referring to – they knew that Ruth would most likely be giving Josh the third degree at the earliest opportunity. Josh had the good grace to blush at Donna's words – the incident in question was something that he really wanted to forget. He looked at Donna, trying to sway her with the dimples and the puppy dog face that usually was effective on most women. This time around, though, Donna wasn't buying it.

"No, Josh, the 'face' won't work this time. It was not my fault that you broke the window in your office, the only operable window may I add, in your office. And how did you break it again? Wasn't it because you forgot that the window opened into the office and not the other way? So you decided that brute force was required and tried to pry the window open with a screwdriver and a hammer. So now, here we are, in the middle of a freak New Hampshire heat wave and your office is hotter than an oven because the parts for your window are on backorder. As a result, you've been a cranky putz constantly foraging for ice cream at all hours of the day, which wouldn't be so bad if you wouldn't leave the half-eaten carton to melt on top of the latest polling numbers or any of the other many important papers that currently reside on your desk." Donna finished her recitation with a smirk, while the other staffers worked hard to conceal their enjoyment of the smack-down that Josh had just received. Noah and Ruth raised their eyebrows at their son, who gulped nervously under the scrutiny.

"May I just say that it was an honest mistake?" Josh asked hopefully.

"You could, son, but we've known you long enough to know better!" Noah laughed, enjoying his son's discomfort just a little.

"Although, I must admit, Josh has been generously sharing the ice cream with me, so it hasn't been all bad." Donna explained helpfully, deciding that Josh had suffered enough for today.

Josh shot her a quick look of gratitude and then the conversation turned to other topics. After a time, Ruth, Donna and CJ went inside to prepare lunch. A substantial bounty of food greeted the men when they were summoned to the backyard. It was a content and overstuffed group of people that gathered on the front porch in the afternoon as the time for leaving approached. Josh stood off to the side with his folks for a time, promising to keep them informed on the progress of the campaign. Ruth admonished him to do a better job of eating properly while traveling and Josh sheepishly confessed that he did need to work on that. All too soon, it was time to leave. Ruth hugged Donna and CJ, and then handed them a care package of the leftovers from lunch, admonishing them both that they were too skinny. The women nodded earnestly and vowed to follow her advice. Leo and Noah shared a hug, Leo wincing as he remembered how robust Noah used to be. Toby and Sam shook hands with Noah, and then turned to Ruth and each gave her a kiss on the cheek. Josh was the last to leave the porch, not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. He promised to call from Chicago on primary night as soon as the results were in. At last everyone piled into the van to start the drive back to Manchester.

The Illinois primary – Tuesday night, a few weeks later.

After the visit to Westport, the campaign slogged on. After several crucial wins in key states, it was time for high noon in Illinois, as CJ put it. All day the staff had feverishly worked the phones in an all-out effort to score a big win. Sam and Toby spent most of the day crafting the victory speech, discarding section after section in relentless pursuit of perfection.

Early in the afternoon, Josh was bouncing around the suite, literally pouncing on whatever exit polling data was available. Towards evening his attention was divided as he listened to the local TV pundits with one ear while trying to reach his parents on the phone. Josh knew that his dad was scheduled to have a chemo treatment that day and he wanted to check in with his mother for an update. It was a little unusual for them to not be home by now. Josh was hanging up the phone when Leo came to share the information from Stark and Rock Island counties. At the same time, Gov. Bartlet came storming out of the other room waving a sheaf of papers, ranting about the wording at the beginning of the speech.

Leo went to placate the governor, and minutes later, the TV anchor was declaring Josiah Bartlet the winner of the Illinois Democratic primary.

Someone punched up the music on the stereo as the staff erupted into a frenzy of high fives and hugs. Josh was feeling almost euphoric and grabbed onto Donna.

But Donna wasn't so euphoric.

"Josh, your father died."

Four simple words, that's all it had taken to get Josh's attention. Donna guided Josh back into a quieter room and then went to find Leo.

Leo walked in to find Josh just sitting in a chair, dazed. He touched the young man gently on the shoulder. Josh turned to Leo with a lost look on his face. Donna had returned with Leo, and had quietly stepped to the desk and set about calling the airline to make the necessary arrangements. She had already spoken to Josh's mother Ruth and knew what had to be done. Toby was already working on those details specific to the Jewish faith. Between them Josh would be ready for his father's funeral, in spite of his current state of shock.

Leo sighed, Noah would have been so proud of the work Josh had done in Illinois, as well as the entire campaign. Now he has to bury his father, another family tragedy for the Lymans. Christ, the things this family's been through, thought Leo. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to find Donna standing there.

"Yes, Donna?" Leo spoke softly.

"Mr. McGarry, I've made the arrangements for Josh – there's a United flight to LaGuardia that leaves in just over an hour. There's also a rental car reserved in New York and his overnight bag is ready – Toby packed for him."

"Thank you, Donna." Leo exhaled tiredly.

"Mr. McGarry…" Donna began hesitantly.

"Donna, please call me Leo. You are part of the team now. What is it?"

"Well, I'm probably the most familiar with Chicago, would it be all right if I take Josh to O'Hare?"

A shadow of a smile crossed Leo's face. Margaret had been right about Donna – she was quite a find, and already this slim young woman was proving to be valuable to them all.

"I think it would be more than all right, Donna. Josh will have too much time to think on the plane. I think we should do what we can to show our support. Did you give Mrs. Lyman the emergency phone numbers so she can contact us if needed?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and I also gave her the hotel information for California. Josh's ticket is an open return so he can help his mom as much as possible before returning to the campaign." Donna informed him.

"Good girl." Leo replied. Donna arched an eyebrow but said nothing. The look wasn't lost on Leo however – he'd gotten the very same look from Margaret more than once. He winced and gave Donna an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Donna, force of habit. Anyone under the age of 70 is fair game."

"Even Mrs. Landingham, Leo?" Donna asked with a devilish grin.

"No, there are exceptions to every rule, Donna. You think I have a death wish?" Leo jibed.

"No, sir." Donna replied impudently.

Leo nodded. "That's my girl. Now you'd better go get Josh and get to the airport. We don't want him to miss that flight, do we?"

"No worries, Leo, I'll get him there. He's only got a carryon." Donna assured the older man quietly.

Leo nodded and said simply, "Go."

TBC


	3. Just Three Words

In So Many Words

Chapter 2

Just Three Words

"Josh was hit." Toby quietly said, looking at his hands and not at the young woman whose world just went to hell in mere seconds.

Donna couldn't comprehend what they were trying to tell her. When she finally grasped the significance of Toby's words, she barely managed to sit down before her legs gave out. CJ's touch barely registered, the shock was taking over. While Donna sat there numb, silent but meaningful looks were exchanged between Sam, CJ and Toby – 'We can't leave her alone'. Mrs. Landingham was sitting next to Donna, she silently reached out and gently clasped Donna's hand in her own.

And the vigil began.

All through the night and into the new day she stayed. The other staffers came and went as duty required, but there was always someone with Donna. CJ had given Leo a heads-up about Donna and he agreed that Donna should stay at the hospital and that someone should be there for her. Even Mrs. Bartlet took a turn sitting with the young woman.

Leo was lost in thought at his desk when Margaret walked in. She hated to disturb him, but the waiting phone call required his attention.

"Leo, I'm sorry, but Mrs. Moss is on line 3 – she hasn't been able to reach Donna. Would you mind talking to her? I think the explanation would be better received coming from you." Margaret waited for Leo's response.

Leo nodded slowly. "You're probably right. I'll take the call."

"Thank you Leo. Line 3." Margaret left quietly as he engaged the line.

"Mrs. Moss?" This is Leo McGarry."

"Mr. McGarry! I wasn't expecting to talk to you. Donna's supervisor would be sufficient." Victoria Moss was stunned to say the least.

"Well, ma'am, right now I am Donna's supervisor, due to Mr. Lyman's current situation. How may I help you?" Leo gently corrected her.

"Mr. McGarry, it's just that we haven't talked to Donna for 2 days and quite frankly we are worried."

"Mrs. Moss, let me set your mind at ease. Donna is fine, she wasn't at Rosslyn last night. However she has been at George Washington Hospital since last night, so I'm not surprised you've had trouble reaching her. I don't think she's about to leave until she is sure that Josh is out of danger. She is very devoted to Josh as well as to the rest of the Senior Staff. And the feeling is mutual – the Senior Staff to a person, they are as protective of the assistants as the assistants are of the staff. Donna isn't alone, even the First Lady has taken a shift staying with Donna. As soon as Josh is stable, I think Donna will be able to relax." Leo paused, hoping that he'd been able to calm Mrs. Moss's fears.

Mrs. Moss sighed gustily. "Thank you, Mr. McGarry, you've taken a load off my mind. Donna's always managed to keep in touch, she doesn't like us to worry about her, but we do."

Leo smiled. " I understand, Mrs. Moss. May I call you Victoria?"

Mrs. Moss was speechless – it wasn't everyone that was on a first name basis with the White House Chief of Staff. "Why, of course, Mr. McGarry."

"Please, call me Leo. Victoria, I have a daughter, so I share your concern. But believe me, Donna is doing just fine – she has changed since she joined us in Manchester. She can hold her own and she has become quite adept at handling not only Josh but congressmen and senators. I think that she has the ability to very good at this. I tend to think of these young people like my own children. What happened to Josh and the President tears at my soul. I've known Josh since he was a young boy. Donna has managed to keep up with Josh and he has changed a little bit because of it. That's why Donna is at GW – she is willing Josh to survive and I'm betting that even if the President asked her to leave she'd refuse. And you know what, Victoria? Jed Bartlet wouldn't blame her one bit."

Victoria couldn't believe her ears. Leo McGarry was praising her daughter. Her no-degree, headstrong Donnatella was keeping company with the movers and shakers of the Democratic party, and quite ably, it seemed.

"Leo, what you're telling me is a lot to absorb. I never realized just how important Donna's position really was. You know kids these days, how they can embellish their accomplishments, their importance. Donna has tried to explain her job, but I guess we never really understood." Victoria's voice trailed off.

Leo chuckled softly. "Being a parent is scary, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is and also very rewarding. Well, I've taken up too much of your valuable time. Thank you for making time to speak with me. Please let Donna know that we love her and hope to hear from her soon." Victoria said.

"It was a pleasure, Victoria. Please feel free to call me anytime. As I said, Donna is part of a family here and we take care of each other, so please don't worry." Leo replied.

"We will be praying for Mr. Lyman, Leo. And the President."

"Thank you, Victoria." Leo replied.

As Leo hung up the phone, Margaret appeared in the doorway.

"Any news regarding Josh?" Leo asked.

"No, surgery continues and Josh is still stable. Sam is keeping Donna company right now and Toby will take over at 2 pm." Margaret paused, unsure if she should continue.

"What is it, Margaret?" Leo prodded gently, sensing she had something else to say.

"I just wanted to say that, on behalf of the senior assistants, we are committed to cover for Donna for as long as we need to. And might I add we are proud of the way the senior staff is supporting Donna. That's all." His fiery assistant nodded emphatically, daring Leo to gainsay her.

Leo just looked at Margaret, touched by the fierce loyalty he had heard in her voice. The women on this staff never ceased to amaze and delight him. Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, Donna and Margaret were all protective of their bosses and supportive of each other – no turf wars with this bunch. And they all had absolute respect and admiration for Mrs. Landingham. Good girls, all of them. What had any of them done to have earned such fierce devotion?

"Thank you, Margaret. Tell the senior assistants to continue covering for Donna and that their efforts are not going unnoticed. We'll try to keep up our end of the deal. Now, get back to your desk, I'm sure you have work to do." Leo replied dryly but with a smile.

Margaret smiled back. "You got it, boss."

"Good girl."

Margaret just rolled her eyes and left the office.

Leo sat back, reviewing the conversations he'd just had with Victoria Moss and Margaret. How times had changed, or had the times changed him? He became lost in thought for a moment, his mind replaying the awful moment when Josh was wheeled into the trauma room at GW. And then his short conversation with CJ regarding Donna's current emotional state. Her description of Donna's reaction broke his heart. Even though he hadn't seen it for himself, he knew enough about the 'Josh & Donna' dynamic to understand. His reverie was broken by the return of Margaret.

"Leo? Mrs. Lyman just called. I offered to put her through, but she was pressed for time. She asked me to tell you that her flight arrives at Dulles at 2:30 – don't send a care, she's already made arrangements for a friend to pick her up. She should get to GW no later than 4pm. I have all of her flight information in case you want to, you know , expedite things." Margaret paused, waiting for instructions.

"Good, does she have a hotel room, 'cause if she doesn't, Mrs. Bartlet told me to have Ruth stay in the Residence."

"Well, she didn't give me a hotel name, so I'm betting she's planning to camp out at the hospital for the near future."

"You're probably right, but make arrangements with the steward anyway, please. And please tell Mrs. Landingham so she can inform the President."

"Will do, boss." Margaret turned to leave, making notes as she went.

"Margaret?" The tone of Leo's voice caught Margaret's attention. She turned back to Leo with a questioning look.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all your hard work, it has made getting through this a lot easier, forgery not withstanding."

Margaret grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Leo."

"Go back to work."

TBC


	4. A Two Word Answer

In So Many Words

Chapter 3

A Two Word Answer

Leo McGarry stood with Jed Bartlet at the side of Josh's hospital bed. The doctors and nurses were quietly moving about the room, checking monitors and restocking supplies. Dr. Martin finished checking Josh's chest and looked up at the men standing on the other side of the bed.

"Well, gentlemen, here we go."

The President nodded.

"Josh, Josh, it's OK. I want you to wake up." Dr Martin called to the young man as he began to surface from the anesthesia.

All eyes focused on Josh, hoping to see a sign that Josh heard anything.

Slowly his eyelids fluttered open, and groggily Josh took in his surrounding. As he realized where he was and who he was with, he tried to speak.

Jed Bartlet leaned down.

"What's that, Josh? I couldn't hear you."

Josh repeated himself.

As the President straightened up, he placed his hand on the head of his deputy, his "son" and smiled softly.

Leo leaned in. "What did he say, sir?"

"He said, 'What's next?'" Jed replied.

Leo bowed his head briefly then nodded. Typical Josh, how could they have expected any other response?

The President turned to Leo. "I think we'd better get Ruth in here before she breaks down the door."

"Yes, sir – that wouldn't be a good thing."

"And Leo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure that Donna gets in here next – then tell the rest of the staff. Then have someone take Donna back to the Residence – Abbey left instructions that Donna is to return there and go directly to bed, or else. If it takes agents to convince her, do it. She's been through a lot already and we've only just begun. What in God's name did Josh ever do to inspire this much loyalty from that remarkable young lady?" Jed shook his head in wonder.

"Yes, sir. She's been amazing, hasn't she?" Leo replied with a proud smile.

"Amazing doesn't even come close. Abbey spent time with her during the operation, you know. She told me that while Donna never said a word, you could sense that she was focusing her energy towards Josh, as if she could somehow will him to survive. Who knows, maybe that's just what happened. Who am I to question faith? The President lapsed into silence once again, leaving Leo with his own thoughts regarding the indomitable spirit of Donna Moss.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get Ruth, sir." The President nodded his permission and Leo left the room, returning moments later with Ruth Lyman.

"Oh, my son!" Ruth Lyman entered the room, Leo right behind her to offer support. She looked around at the various machines and such and was reminded sharply of the last hours of Noah's life. This time, death had been denied. They told her that her son would survive. She moved to the bed and reached a shaky hand to brush Josh's hair back into a semblance of order. Only the steady beeping of the heart monitor could be heard. Tears rolled down her cheeks, uncaring of the presence of the gentleman on the other side of the bed. She murmured Josh's name in the hopes that he would wake up and see her there. Her wish was granted – Josh slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Mom?"

Seeing Josh open those chocolate brown eyes and look at her, understanding that it wasn't a dream, that she was actually there in his room, that made the uncertainty and anguish of the preceding hours disappear like the clouds after a rainstorm. She smiled through the tears coursing down her face, and bent down to kiss her son's forehead, much like she did when he was a small child. Leo and the President quietly left the room so mother and son could have some privacy.

"Yes, Joshua, I'm here. It's all right, don't struggle. Just lie still and do what the doctors tell you to do." Ruth knew exactly what kind of patient her son was with just a common cold, she could just imagine what kinds of hell he would be putting the GW medical staff through in the course of his recovery.

Josh closed his eyes briefly. There was something niggling at the back of his mind, a question that he had to ask. He lay still a moment, and then it came to him.

"Donna?" he whispered, trying not to panic.

Ruth smiled at her son. Noah had been right; Josh and Donna had a bond of some kind, a bond that was more than just a boss – assistant relationship. Hmmmm.

"Shh, Donna is just fine, she wasn't at Rosslyn, remember? She wasn't hurt. She is waiting outside; I told her she could see you right after I made sure you were all right. Do you want to see her now?" Ruth asked gently.

"Please, get her." Josh replied. He needed to see Donna; he needed to see that she was okay for himself, even though he knew his mother wouldn't lie to him about something like that.

Ruth stepped to the partially closed door and beckoned to someone out in the hall. Donna slowly walked into the room, uncertain of what she would see. She looked at Ruth, who motioned her towards the bed. Ruth then quietly slipped out the door and into the hall, giving Josh and Donna a moment alone. Leo rose from his chair and escorted Ruth down the hall to a private waiting room.

"Are you okay, Ruth?" Leo asked gently, knowing how difficult it must have been for Ruth to see her son lying in a hospital so soon after losing Noah.

"Yes, Leo, now that I've seen him and talked to his doctors, I feel much better. Now I'm worried about Donna, she looks like a wraith, a ghost. How long has it been since she's eaten or slept?" Ruth was slipping in her mother hen mode; Leo knew the signs all too well. Between Abbey Bartlet and Ruth Lyman, Donna didn't stand a chance. He sighed before answering Ruth's question.

"Well, Josh was in surgery for over 14 hours, then in recovery for another 2 hours, that's 16 hours, and let's say that Donna may have had dinner about 2 hours before all hell broke loose. I'd say 18 hours since she last ate, and probably well over 24 since she last got any sleep. Ever since she got here and found out about Josh, she refused to budge. I think the only person to get her to do anything was Mrs. Bartlet, and Abbey may have had to threaten Donna with sedation at that." Leo sighed again, knowing that Ruth would be less than pleased with his answer.

Ruth just shook her head. She knew that Josh was fond of his quirky assistant, and that his whole disposition had improved greatly since she joined the campaign. She cast her mind back to that pleasant visit before the Illinois primary. Even then it was apparent to those closest to Josh that the bond he shared with Donna was something special yet indefinable. Josh's emails home usually mentioned Donna in some way, something that never happened during the Mandy period. Any information about his relationship with Mandy usually required a crowbar. Ruth wondered about the difference. She wondered if anyone else had noticed.

"Leo, do you think that she'd be willing to come to my hotel with me?" Ruth inquired.

"Actually Ruth, you won't need a hotel – the Bartlets want you to stay at the Residence. You will have a driver at your disposal at any time, and they won't take 'no' for an answer. Sometimes I wonder if secretly they aren't Jewish." Leo said with sly grin, hoping to get Ruth to relax just a bit.

Ruth just chuckled. "You are a naughty boy, Leo Thomas McGarry. Please tell the President that I accept his gracious and generous offer, with the proviso that Donna accompany me. That girl need to be put to bed before she falls asleep on her feet, and when she wakes up, she needs a good matzo soup and then straight back to sleep. She'll be no good to anyone if she collapses from exhaustion." Ruth finished emphatically, determined to take care of the sweet girl who had been taking such care of her son.

Leo smiled broadly. "I already have explicit directions concerning the health and well-being of one Donnatella Moss, from both the President and Mrs. Bartlet. I suspect that should I fail to fulfill those directions, I probably shouldn't bother returning to the White House anytime soon. But since you're here to help me, I think between the two of us we can handle Donna. Shall we?" Leo stood up and gallantly offered his hand to Ruth, who clasped it warmly in her own.

"Let's go get our girl, Leo."

"Ladies first!"

Leo escorted Ruth back down the hall to Josh's room under the watchful eyes of the Secret Service agents. The agent at the door opened it to allow Leo and Ruth to enter. The sight that greeted them was both heart-wrenching and breathtaking. Josh lay in bed, surrounded by all manner of machines and tubing. Donna had laid her head down on the bed, probably intending just to rest a moment or say a quick prayer, but exhaustion overcame the spirit and she fell asleep, fresh tear tracks evident on her cheeks. Josh's hand rested gently on Donna's head, as though he had tried to comfort her as she cried. But he too had fallen asleep, but it seemed to be a peaceful sleep for now.

Ruth turned to Leo, tears in her eyes. "Will he really be alright, Leo?"

Leo put his arm around Ruth and looked back at his "children" before he answered.

"Yes, Ruth, I think he will be just fine. And so will she."

Ruth nodded and wiped her eyes. "Well, as much as I hate to wake the poor child, the sooner we get her tucked into bed at the Residence, the better. Do you want to wake her, or shall I?"

"I think you'd better do it, 'cause if I tell her that she's going to be staying at the Residence, she just might put up a fight and I'd have to call the agents in here." Leo trailed off as Ruth started chuckling and shaking her head.

"What's so funny, Ruth?" he asked, confused.

"You, that's what. I think you are actually afraid of what this poor tired girl might do to you! You're a big chicken, Leo McGarry!"

"You know what, Ruth? You're right – I've seen that "poor tired girl" smack your son upside the head and then grab his ear and drag him back to his office. Yes, I'm scared of her! Satisfied?" Leo retorted.

"By his ear, you say? Are you sure Donna isn't Jewish, because that is standard procedure in the Jewish Mothers Training manual."

Leo just hung his head. "Ruth, can we just wake her up and go? Please?"

"Very well, Leo. Maybe you'd better wait outside, we don't want to scare the poor girl, do we?" Ruth snickered.

"Funny, Ruth, very funny. I'll call ahead and let them know to expect us."

"You do that, Leo."

With that, Leo left the room chuckling. Noah my friend, I think your son will be just fine, because I don't see Ruth or Donna letting it happen any other way.

TBC


	5. Emails, News Footage & Phone Calls

In So Many Words

Pt. 4

Emails, News Footage and Phone Calls

A/N: Sorry this part took so long to be posted – it actually was finished awhile ago, I just had multiple plot bunnies running around the house. And yes, this part does contain similar elements to some of my recent stories. I've kind of lost track what story begat what plot line… As a result, this collection of stories may be considered a prequel to Diagnosis and Treatment, although that wasn't **_quite _**what I originally intended. Anyway, hope y'all like this. Thanks for reading! Karen

a/n: In case I hadn't done any disclaimers previously: Don't own 'em, so save a tree, don't file a lawsuit. I'm just thinking out loud and using these wonderful characters to do it. On with the fun.

Spoilers: Gaza and Memorial Day seem like a good place to start.

The White House – early morning

Josh booted up the computer and opened his mailbox with trepidation. The message count from Donna was up to 10 and she had been in Gaza for just 2 days! A quick glance at the size of the newest messages made Josh wince – not only was the count growing, so was the size of each message.

'Geez, Donna, couldn't you just send me the bullet points?' he sighed as he closed the mailbox.

Looking at his watch, he realized he would be late for a meeting in the Oval if didn't move it.

"Sorry Donna, I'll read these when I have time' Josh thought to himself as he left the office.

Josh and Kate Harper were finishing a conversation about poppies and Nebraska when their pagers sounded almost simultaneously.

Josh walked out of his office, heading for CJ's just as CJ and Carol came hurrying towards him, both wearing concerned expressions on their faces.

"CJ?"

"There's been an explosion in Gaza, some fatalities." CJ's voice was tinged with uncertainty.

"Donna?" Josh could barely breathe.

"We don't know."

The creaking of a door caused the small group to turn. Another surge of emotion smacked them like a tidal wave –

Toby stood there, a hand on his head, his face a contorted mask of pain.

They had forgotten about Andi.

CJ shook off the paralysis first.

"Carol, get everyone on a phone, call anyone who may be there on the ground in Gaza. We need information NOW."

Carol was already back in the bullpen before CJ could finish her instructions.

As staffers waited for calls to connect, eyes were glues to television monitors throughout the bullpen, hoping for good news, any news at this point.

"MSNBC's got it!" Carol yelled suddenly.

Amidst the chaos of the bullpen, a gentle trilling was just audible. Toby fumbled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Andi! It's Andi – are you all right?"

"Oh my god, I see her!" CJ yelled.

"We see you!"

The staff watched as Andi Wyatt waved frantically at the camera before it panned away from her.

"What about Donna?" Josh asked his voice thick with despair.

"What about Donna? She doesn't. Donna was in the car that was – she saw people being put into ambulances, that's all she knows." Toby's voice trailed off as he relayed what little information Andi was able provide. He looked at Josh helplessly. Toby's joy and relief at Andi being safe was dampened by the uncertainty about Donna.

Josh stood motionless, staring at the monitor, barely aware of CJ's presence by his side.

Leo McGarry sat at his desk, lost in thought. CJ had just given him an update about Gaza.

"Damn! When can we get to the good stuff? An assassination attempt that almost took Josh, a drunk driver that did take Mrs. Landingham, MS that will eventually take Jed, now this.'

Leo sighed tiredly. He had some calls to make.

"Margaret!" he bellowed.

The door opened almost instantly and his assistant appeared.

"OK, Leo, you know I'm not deaf." Margaret scolded him softly.

"Sorry about that," Leo responded quietly.

Margaret's mouth dropped open – her boss rarely apologized – to anyone, let alone her. It was that small gesture that let Margaret know just how much the current situation was affecting Leo. She quickly recovered her composure, he needed her.

"What do you need, Leo?" she asked quietly.

"Please get me Victoria Moss on the phone. I know Josh has already talked to her but I want to speak to her as well. Then after Senior Staff I will need you get Ruth Lyman and Stanley Keyworth on the phone. I want to give them a heads-up about what Josh is dealing with right now."

Margaret nodded as she wrote quick notes on her pad. Something about her response caught Leo's attention. He came around the desk to stand face to face with his assistant.

"Margaret, are you OK?" he asked gently, sensing something was amiss.

Margaret nodded her head yes, then no.

"Margaret, it's alright to be upset. Donna is your friend and she is hurting. I'm worried for her too, so don't try to bottle up your feelings. Come talk to me or CJ, any of us, it's OK. Understand?"

Margaret nodded silently, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you, Leo."

"Good girl, now go call Mrs. Moss."

Leo had just finished his conversation with Victoria Moss. As he replaced the handset, he marveled at the amount of control she had been able to display in the face of such personal distress. Victoria Moss had managed to maintain her composure throughout the phone call, which was more than Leo could claim. Listening to Donna's mother reminded him vividly of the daughter. Leo would have been hard-pressed to deny that he thought of Donna and Margaret as though they were his own daughters. As much as they might aggravate the living daylights out of him from time to time, both women were bright, intelligent and spunky enough to challenge their bosses when necessary.

'Dear Lord, please get Donna through this thing, because I don't think Josh can survive without her.' Leo's silent prayer was interrupted by the sound of his deputy's voice in the hallway. Glancing at the clock, he picked up the folder for Senior Staff and listened to the conversation in the hall. It sounded like Josh was getting pelted with solicitous inquiries regarding Donna. The tone of Josh's voice told Leo that his deputy was barely keeping it together, and that an eruption was not too long off. Leo sighed - he was grateful that Josh had managed to keep it together as well as he had for this long. But now it was time to step in.

"Josh, may I see you please?"

"What's up Leo?" Josh asked as he walked in.

"Anything new on Donna?"

"Yeah, the LifeStar has entered German airspace. She's stable but she's lost a lot of blood and there are some internal injuries, but I couldn't get anything specific."

"Poor kid," Leo said as they arrived in the bullpen outside the Oval Office, joining the rest of the Senior Staff and Kate Harper in the midst of a heated discussion regarding the Middle East. Josh held his tongue until it became too much.

Leo watched as his deputy finally lost control. It was a short outburst, but it was all Leo needed to see to make a decision.

A soft beep broke the uneasy silence that followed Josh's tirade. Charlie picked up the phone then indicated that the President was ready to see the Staff.

Leo pulled Josh into the Mural Room. Josh was muttering about Kate Harper's proposal.

"Where's Donna now?" Leo needed Josh to focus.

"Landstuhl Army Hospital." Josh replied, realizing that he needed to get a grip on his emotions or else.

"We have good people in Germany." Leo reminded him.

"Yeah."

Leo studied his deputy thoughtfully. 'If I don't get him out of here, things are gonna get ugly.'

"If there's somewhere you want to be, I'm sure everyone will understand."

Josh raised his head to look Leo straight in the eyes. 'He knows, he understands.'

"Thanks," was all Josh could manage to say before leaving the Mural Room.

Leo watched as his deputy broke into a jog as he pushed through the doors to the bullpen. When Josh disappeared into his office, Leo left the Mural Room to join the remainder of his Senior Staff in the Oval with the President.

Josh sat on the plane awaiting takeoff, lost in worried thought. His mind was miles away, totally unaware of the taxi to the runway, takeoff, the flight attendant's safety spiel. It wasn't until the beverage service began that he became more cognizant of his surroundings. He gave the attendant his beverage request, then pulled out his laptop. After the machine booted up, without hesitation he opened up the downloaded mail from Donna.

One by one, he read and re-read each email she had sent him. He could almost hear her voice – as if she were reading the reports to him in the office. As he read her words, he could feel her empathy for the situations she had observed. The amount and content of the details she put into each email was characteristic of the author. He chuckled quietly at her confusion concerning the currency, it was genuine Donna. He was intrigued by her account of her conversation with a Palestinian who simply wished to be able to go work to support his family. 'Leave it to Donna to find an underdog, even in Gaza'.

He continued to read her emails as the plane made its way across the Atlantic. When he wasn't reading, he was lost in thought. Thoughts about Donna's condition, the loss of Fitzwallace, and the amazing yet terrifying realization that he was in love with Donna. As the flight attendant made the announcement for final approach, Josh reluctantly closed the laptop and prepared for landing.

'Okay Lyman, time to get your act together. You can't be falling apart when you see her. If she thinks she has to worry about you, she won't be able to concentrate on getting herself better. I have to take care of her this time, I have to be there for her. She's too important to me, I can't screw this up.'

The plane finally was at the gate. He took a deep breath and gathered his things and prepared to disembark. Once in the gate area, he kept an eye peeled for his name on a placard. Leo had managed to secure a military driver; Leo had managed to catch Josh on his cell just prior to boarding to give him the necessary information. Scanning the crowd, he found the officer assigned to the detail. After presenting his White House ID, he was whisked off to a waiting Military Police vehicle for the ride to the hospital.

"Mr. Lyman, I have a communiqué from Mr. McGarry for you," the lieutenant said, handing a folder to Josh.

'Thank you, lieutenant." Josh opened the folder to find a short note from Leo.

It contained the latest on Donna's condition – she had been taken into surgery. The folder also contained a more personal message for Josh.

It simply read: Be strong and have faith. You can help her out of the hole. Leo.


End file.
